Conventionally, a motor vehicle steering wheel has a splined bore at its center that fits over external axial splines on an upper end of a shaft of a motor vehicle steering column. The steering wheel is retained on the upper end of the shaft by a fastener, e.g. bolt or the like, that is fastened to the shaft and clamps against the center of the steering wheel hub. If the fastener is missing, the steering wheel can be pulled off of the shaft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering wheel with an improved attachment to a steering column, a steering wheel and steering column assembly including such an improved attachment, and a method for assembling a steering wheel and a steering column including such an improved attachment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.